


Never Falls

by DarrowWyrlde



Category: Gravity Falls, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Pan crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: When a distressed Mabel is given the option to never grow up by a funny young man, how could she ever pass it up? Of course she’ll go with him to this place called NeverFalls, dragging Dipper kicking and screaming along with her.Unbeknownst to the young twins though, there is an evil in NeverFalls and an age old grudge between their newfound friend and the captain of a sinister ship.





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> One of those massive projects I've been working on. Finally got it plotted out and wrote a few chapters. Since I'm impatient though, I'm gonna start posting now and hope I can keep this small head start!

_ You’re such a little kid Mabel! Why don’t you grow up? _

 

“Mabel, are you okay?” She didn’t look up, only buried further into Sweater Town.

Dipper bit his lip and dropped his backpack on the floor. Why did he have to stay after school? Obviously something had happened, and he should have been there. He carefully crossed the crafts strewn floor and sat beside his sister, leaning against his bottom bunk. “Mabel. Hey, what going on?” 

She mumbled something that couldn’t be heard through the bulky yarn.

“Mabel, what did we say about mumbling?” Dipper tried to add some levity to his voice, but it didn’t quite break through. He felt her shudder beside him.

“School,” she said simply.

“Ahh,” he looked down. “Yeah, I know.”

 

_ Aliens, seriously? You really are a weirdo aren’t you Lil’Dip?  _

 

He sighed. “I didn’t have such a good day either.” He laid a reassuring hand on her back. “But, if you want to talk about it, I’m right here.”

Mabel’s eyes peeked over the edge of her collar. “Dipper?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m...childish?”

Oh gosh, where was this coming from? Dipper’s brow furrowed. It was probably that no good Riley again. She was always messing with Mabel. But, back to the matter at hand. 

“No, you’re not childish Mabel.”

“Don’t baby me!”

“No, Mabel. You’re full of energy and you’re bright and…” Dipper couldn’t think of what to say. How was he supposed to fix this, make his sister feel better? How would she make him feel better if...that’s it!

Dipper reached to his side to where Mabel’s enormous pile of stuffed animals lay. He grabbed the nearest dog, Mr. Woofington, and brought it in front of her face. “Mr. Woofington thinks your a dignified lady Mabel,” he said in a goofy voice. She laughed and he smiled. His arm and falsetto dropped. “Besides, it’s not like we have to be all grown up all the time anyways. We’re not even teenagers yet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! You know what? This summer, we can be kids as much as we want! We can have balloon fights and look for fairies and-”

“Do finger painting?” she asked eagerly.

“All the finger painting you want!” Mabel grinned, head pulling out of Sweater Town. She flung her arms around him, knocking him over. 

“Thank you Bro-Bro!”

“I’d do anything for you Mabel.”

“Anything?” her grin turned mischievous. 

“No, not-” 

“Too late, you said anything!” Mabel bolted up and ran across the room to the dresser. She picked up a small, glittery glass bottle and rushed back over. 

“Mabel please-”

“Upp! You said anything!”

He groaned, but good naturedly. “Fine, as long as I can wash it off in the morning.”

She squeed and plopped down in front of him. Dipper held his hands out and let his sister paint his nails. 

 

\----

 

Mabel was adding the finishing touches to the poster for their joint science project (A Study of Chromatography) and Dipper was double checking Mabel’s homework. They listened to one of their music mixes, Mabel singing along with  _ The Main Lane Gals  _ and Dipper humming along to  _ BABA.  _ Besides that they didn’t talk, there was no need to. The twins simply took comfort in the familiar routine. It was nice. 

“Mabel, you know Alexander Hamilton wasn’t the first Secretary of the Treasury because, and I quote, ‘He was a treasure.’”

“Nope! It was totally because he was a treasure. He’s so cute!”

Dipper rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything however, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Kids? Are you busy?”

“No Mom. Dipper’s being a spoilsport, that’s all,” Mabel piped up.

“Alright, we need to talk to you guys then.” Their mother stepped into the room, their father close behind.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Dipper asked, already anxious.

“Mabel, why don’t you come sit on the bed?” suggested their father. She walked over and bounded up next to where Dipper sat. 

“Okay Dad, what’s up?” Mabel chirped. Their mother sighed.

“I know this is going to be hard on you two, but just listen okay?” she waited until they each gave a nod of agreement. “You two are getting older and, while you’re brother and sister, you’re still boy and girl. You need to stop sharing a room.”

“WHAT?!” they shrieked.

“Now, calm down,” their father put up his hands. “It’s for the best, and it’s not like you’re going to be living on opposite sides of the country.” His joke fell flat.

“Mom, please,” begged Mabel. “Don’t have us split up! We like it like this, we’re fine.” 

“No, Mayabelle. Like your father said, it’s for the best. You two aren't always going to live together and it’ll be easier in the future if you can be separate like this now.”

“Mom, is there anything we can do to stay? I’ll mow the yard every week,” Dipper declared. 

“Yeah, and I’ll do all the dishes every day and I’ll never leave glue on floor again and I’ll stop-”

“No, and that’s final.” Their mother looked at them for a moment sternly, then her expression softened. She sighed. “Please don’t fight us on this, it’s for your own good. We’ll move stuff around tomorrow. For now it’s almost your bedtime and your Dad and I have that movie to catch. Clean up and go to bed.” She knelt in front of the bed and gathered her children in an embrace. “I’m sorry, just trust me on this. You’re growing up, it’s what you need.” She pulled away and laid a kiss on top of two masses of brown curls. “Goodnight, monkeys. I love you.” She stood and took their father’s arm. They left the room. 

Mabel was first to break the silence. “Dipper, what are we going to do?”

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, trying to prevent another visit to Sweater Town. “We’ll have new rooms. Hey, this way you can have a whole room full of your crafting supplies without my ‘nerd’ stuff getting in your way.” He gave a half-hearted smile.

Mabel brought the collar of her sweater to her nose. “I like your nerd stuff. I don’t want to have different rooms.” Her eyes slipped under the thick material and Dipper’s other arm came around, enveloping her in a hug. “I don’t want to grow up.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dszg'h gsv klrmg lu tildrmt fk  
> Dsvm blf xzm hmruu gsv yfggvixfkh?


	2. A Shadow Creature

 

It was a crystal clear night, on the edge of summer. There was a pleasant breeze and all in all it was a calm, peaceful night that fell on Piedmont, California. The thoughts of a certain young man however, were anything but calm and peaceful.

“Come on, come on! Where is it?” he muttered as he soared above the rooftops. His eyes darted around, searching for his quarry. “Hey,” he turned his head to the glowing green speck flying beside him. “You see anything kid?”

“Um, no boss,” it replied in a language only children understand. “Wait, oh dood! There it is!” The speck flew before him and darted towards the ground. The young man looked down.

“Yes!” There it was, the moonlight giving away it’s position as it ran below him on the street. 

He flew closer and closer, trying not to startle his prey as it fled, not knowing how close he was. He was almost upon it when suddenly-

“Shoot!” the young man exclaimed. The dark figure had run up the side of a house and into an open second story window as he approached. He called the speck over. 

“I’m going in. You guard the exit. Try not to mess it up.”

“Yes boss! I’ll be a vigilant guard person. Nothing will get passed me!” The young man rolled his eyes, but nevertheless cautiously neared the open window. He peered inside. 

A children’s room it seemed. There was an overabundance of soft, fluffy things as well as shelves buckling under the weight of too many books. He tore his eyes from the shelves. No need to get nostalgic over some stranger’s belongings. 

He crept inside, feet hovering slightly over the plush carpet. There were bunk beds against the window wall. Another stab of nostalgia cut through him.

“Knock it off!” he muttered. “Just grab the damn thing and-” There it was, on the wall opposite the nightlight! 

He dove forward, banging into the wall. He gave a whoop of joy. He had caught it! Okay, not caught it completely but he was holding it by its ankle. Suddenly he and his quarry were bathed in light.

“Who are you!” cracked a young voice. “What are you doing?!” 

The young man turned his head, his grip still tight on the ankle. Oh great, he’d woken some kid. 

“Um, hi?” he started. Really, was that the best he could do? “The name’s Stan, and I’m a...boogeyman snatcher! That’s right, see this thing here?” He shook the squirming being. 

“It looks like some sort of shadow creature,” replied the boy who moved his flashlight more upon the shadow than Stan.

“Um, yeah it is. You’re a smart kid.”

“You said it was a boogeyman.”

“It is?” This wasn’t working. “Hey kid, I’m just going to take this now and leave. Go on back to sleep. In the morning you’ll think this was all a dream.”

The creature in his grasp gave a violent shake and wriggled free.

“Gosh darn it! Look what you did!” Stan accused. “You distracted me and now-” The dark figure dashed to the window. “Oh no you don’t!” Stan flew forward and slammed the window closed, locking the shadow inside. It made a 180 and darted across the opposite wall, towards the boy.

The boy squeaked again as the thing rushed at him. Stan dove forward and pinned it to the wall. 

“Dipper?” came a voice from above him. What? Oh right, bunk beds. “Dipper, what’s going on?” A young girl’s face popped over the side and her jaw hung open, staring wide eyed at Stan. To his surprise her first response was, “Are you  _ flying? _ ” 

Stan looked down at himself whilst he grappled the shadow. Flying was so second nature to him he hadn’t even realized he was hovering. “Yeah,” he grunted. “Just gimme a sec and I’ll-” he grunted again as he took hold of the shadow and wrestled it to the ground. He promptly sat on its chest. Not his usual style, but it’d do. 

The girl stared in awe and her eyes didn’t leave him as she swung from the top bunk to the bottom. “That’s so cool! Who are you? Where did you come from? What is that thing? How are you flying?” She gasped. “Are you a fairy?!”    


Stan blinked at the barrage of questions. Luckily the boy answered one them for him.

“He’s not a fairy Mabel.” Yeah, thanks kid. “He’s an alien.” Wait what?!

“I’m not an alien! I’m perfectly human, thank you very much!”

“But if you’re not an alien, how were you flying?” Stan sighed. There was no way he was going to avoid this conversation was there? Might as well let the classic charm loose. 

He winked at the girl. “With fairy magic of course.” 

Her squeal was at a frequency only dogs should hear. Stan winced.

“And as for those other things, the name’s Stan and I’m from Never Falls.”

“I’m Mabel Pines, and this is my twin brother Dipper!” beamed Mabel, who was being held back by her brother. 

Stan’s heart skipped a beat and his brain froze.

“Um, Stan?” Dipper began.

Stan shook his head. Of course they were twins, of course they were. Why would it be any other way? It was a pretty common thing after all. But that name…

“Huh? Sorry, you took me by surprise.” He gave a low whistle. “What a coincidence! My last name’s Pines too.”

“Really?!” squealed Mabel. 

“Yeah.” He gave a shaky smile. He hadn’t acknowledged that name in years. 

“That’s so cool!”

“No it’s not cool, Mabel!” Dipper pulled her back again. “We don’t know who, or what he is!”

Stan sighed, yet smiled. “Good instinct to protect your sis there kid, but I’m telling ya, I’m human. I’ve just got an upgrade is all.” The dark form shook beneath him. “But I can explain that all later. Right now I’ve gotta deal with my shadow here.”

“Your shadow?” Dipper tilted his head.

“Yes, my shadow. It ran away from me and I’m trying to make it stick. Soap’s not working at all!”

“Soap? How’s soap supposed to make a shadow stick?” asked Mabel.

“I d’know?” he went with honest. “It gets kinda...tacky as it dries? I was hoping it would work.”

“Of course it wouldn’t work!” blurted Dipper. “Soap would only make the surface more-”

“Thank you Dip-Dop, but we don’t need a rant,” interrupted Mabel. “It wouldn’t work cause soap is slippery, Stan.”

“Well, you got any other ideas kiddo?” 

“I could always sew it to your feet!” Mabel seemed far too excited at the prospect of sticking needles into Stan’s feet. He wasn’t so eager himself. 

“How about no?”

“Well...there’s always superglue.”

“That’s not hot is it?” Stan tried to remember the different glues that ...that someone would use. He couldn’t remember what kinds where not okay for skin.

“No it won’t be hot,” assured Mabel with a wave of her hand. “I’ll get some right-”

“No Mabel!” Dipper yanked her back as the shadow swiped at her feet. “Why should we help him?”

“Dipper!” Mabel sounded affronted. “Stan needs our help! How would you feel if you lost your shadow?”

“Uh…?”

“Exactly! Now you’re going to let go of my arm and I’m going to go get some superglue and help our new friend here. Right?” Dipper immediately let go of her arm. “Ha! See, that’s more proof that  _ I’m  _ the alpha twin. ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!” She chanted as she went to her work table, skipping over the shadow’s flailing limbs.

Stan’s brain had frozen again. “Y-You think I’m your friend?” 

“Of course you are,” beamed Mabel. “You’re our friend until you do something mean and nasty and sometimes even after that we still love you even if we don’t like you. Now what will be the best way to do this?” 

After some arguing and maneuvering they finally figured out how to go about it. Dipper sat on the shadow’s shoulders and Stan sat on it’s rump, his feet in the air and touching the ends of the shadow’s, whose legs were bent back. Mabel completed the hardest part of the operation with exuberance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nzprmt mvd uirvmwh rh zodzbh ufm  
> Yfg dszg zylfg dsvm gsv ufm rh wlmv?


	3. "I'll Fly Away, Oh Glory"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll Fly Away" -O Brother Where Art Thou (Soundtrack)

The glue felt weird at first, but then somehow...it worked. Soon enough Stan was standing, his shadow anchored to his feet. He whooped for joy and flew to the window, ready to dash out…

“Hey wait!” called Mabel.

“Yeah! You owe us an explanation!”

Stan froze, his hands already on the sill. He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. “Fine. I guess you helped me and stuff so…” He thought of how to best explain his situation. An idea arose and he started to open the window.

“Hey!”

“Keep your shirt on, I’m just letting in my associate here.” His voice rose. “Soos, get in here!”

The bright green speck waiting patiently outside gave a start then quickly followed orders.

“You need me boss?”

Another high pitched squeal filled the room. 

“Geez kid-” Stan started.

“Oh my gosh! A fairy! Do you see Dipper it’s a fairy! A real fairy! Does this mean there’s also unicorns and leprechauns and-”

“Kid!” Stan interrupted. “Calm down a sec and let me talk.” Mabel gave another squeak of happiness but remained silent. She didn’t stop bouncing up and down in her seat though. 

“This is Soos.” Stan held out his hand and Soos sat upon it. “And yes he’s a fairy. Say hi Soos.”

“Hi doods!” Soos flickered in a way that felt like a wave. 

“He’s how I can fly.”

“Well, I’m not why  _ you  _ can fly Boss.”

“Can it Soos!”

“Wait,” Dipper finally spoke up. “How can a fairy make you fly?” At some point he had procured a pen and small notepad and was now rapidly clicking the pen absentmindedly. 

“Soos?” Soos left Stan’s hand and flew over to the young twins. Dipper drew back but Mabel gave another happy squeak. Soos spun around and around over her head and a shower of green glitter rained down upon her hair. She promptly started to float. 

“I’d say to think happy thoughts but,” Stan rose a brow, “Apparently you already are.”

“Mabel!” Dipper panicked and pulled her back down to the mattress.

“Dipper let go! This is amazing!” 

Soos hovered in front of Dipper’s face. “You wanna try dood?”

“No!”

“Come on Dipper! It feels all weird but nice and awesome!”

“Mabel, it could be radioactive and give us cancer or something!”

Stan snorted. “Kid, I’ve been flying for years and there’s no way that fairy dust’s bad for you.”

“Just how long have you been flying?” Dipper’s curiosity took charge once again. “How old are you anyway?”

Stan shrugged. “Sixteen last I checked.”

“What do you mean last you-”

“Do you want to try to fly or not kid?”

“Come on Dipper!” cheered Mabel from where she was brushing the ceiling. “It’s fun! Try it, for me?”

Dipper took in her puppy eyes. He rolled his own. “Alright. Soos?”

“You got it dood!” Soos spun above his head and Dipper was soon covered in the shiny green dust. 

Nothing happened. 

“Um?”

Stan blinked. “Oh right, you’ve gotta think happy thoughts kid, else it don’t work.”

“Happy thoughts?” Dipper’s voice cracked. “How can I think happy thoughts when this stuff might be vaporizing my brain cells or-”

“Relax Bro-Bro,” called Mabel from the ceiling. “Just look at me and see how smiley I am!” She flashed him her cheesiest grin. He smiled back.

“You’ve got it kid!”

Dipper looked down. Sure enough he was hovering slightly above his blankets. 

He panicked and crashed back down. Stan sighed.

“Ya can’t get scared. You’ve gotta stay happy.”

“Happy, okay.” Dipper took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Happy.”

He began to float. Another high pitched noise started to emit from Mabel. She swam forward through the air and grabbed his hand, pulling him out from under the top bunk. 

Stan’s eyes widened in surprise. She was really good at this. Normally it took awhile before someone could maneuver themselves and gain control of their weightless existence. 

Mabel pulled her brother along to the center of the room and up to the ceiling. 

“You can open your eyes now Dipper. Just don’t panic.” He slowly cracked one lid open. He gasped. “Don’t panic! I’m right here!” squeaked Mabel. His hand tightened in hers but he continued to stay aloft. He started to laugh.

Stan smiled. “Now you’ve got it kid.” He watched as Mabel joined in with her brother’s laughter. A sudden spike of remorse ran him through. He bit his lip. He had to get out of here.

“Well, enjoy yourselves. The dust should wear of in a few hours. Gotta go. Soos!” Soos darted over to Stan and he turned towards the window. 

“Wait don’t!” Mabel began to lose height. “You still haven’t told us everything!”

“Sorry sweetie, we gotta get back to NeverFalls.”

“NeverFalls?” asked Dipper.

Stan grinned. He couldn’t help it. How could he not smile about the best place ever. “It’s an epic place where you don’t have to do nothing for nobody!”

“What?!” Mabel cocked her head.

“It’s got no rules! You can do whatever you want and the best part is,” he paused for emphasis. “You never have to grow up.” 

Mabel’s eyes grew wide. “Really?” she breathed.

“Yeah, you can be a kid as long as you want.”

“I want to go with you!” she blurted.

There was an awkward silent pause. Stan had not seen  _ that  _ coming.

“Mabel?” Dipper squeezed her hand. “What are you-”

“Please! Please take us with you!” Mabel was practically begging Stan and he had no clue what to do. 

“Um, you should stay here sweetie. With your brother.”

“He’s coming with me!” She brought Dipper’s arm to her chest and hugged it. “Please take us with you. At least let us see it! Just show us around, give us the grand tour or something!”

Stan was biting his lip again. 

“Boss?” Soos began. “It wouldn’t be the first-”

“Can it Soos!” But he was too late.

“You’ve taken people before? Take us too please!”

“Mabel,” Dipper grabbed her arm with his free hand. “We can’t go with him, we-”

“Yes we can! Please, let us go with you!” Her eyes were brimming with tears. Stan couldn’t take it. 

“Okay sweetie! You come come with me.” She blinked and water ran down her face but now she was smiling.

“Oh thankyou thankyouthankyou!” 

“Mabel! We’re not going with him!”

“Dipper! It’ll only be for a little bit-”

“It’s not safe! We don’t-”

“Hey kid,” Stan interrupted. “If you don’t wanna go, I promise I’ll take care of your sis.”

“Wha-No! Dipper’s coming with me whether he likes it or not!”

Stan’s eyes grew wide in horror. “No. Oh gosh no! Believe me, you do  _ not  _ want to make your brother go unwillingly to Never Falls!”

“What?” Dipper landed on the floor and stood before Stan. “Will I be locked out? Vaporized on entry? Will my eyes be replaced with baby heads or-”

“What?! No! Geez kid. It’s just…” his mind was filled with an image of distress. Stan pushed the unpleasant memory away. “You shouldn’t take anyone  _ anywhere _ against their will. Especially family.” He gave a self-deprecating snort, “Consider that a life lesson or something.”

There was an awkward silence as the twins absorbed his words. They looked to each other and seemed to engage in a silent conversation. Man, Stan missed that.

“You really want this, don’t you Mabel?” Dipper sighed.

Puppy noises.

“Fine. But only a quick visit!”

“Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou Dip-Dop!” Mabel tackled her brother and they fell over. They also began to float once again.

Stan smiled sadly at the happy scene. He then glanced at the clock.

“Shiiooot! If we’re going we gotta go now!”

“Why now?” ever inquisitive Dipper asked.

“Witching hour’s almost up! I gotta get back before 2!”

The twins’ embrace broke and Dipper glanced at the wall clock as well. “It’s twenty ‘til. Can we grab, like proper clothes and use the bathroom and something first?”

Stan grit his teeth and glared at the clock. “5 minutes.”

Mabel let loose a joyful whoop and promptly swam through the air to the other side of the room, determined to stuff as much yarn and glitter into her backpack as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z gviiryov wvvw, z nvnlib hsfmmvw  
> Xzm gsv kzhg yv fmwlmv?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, quick warning: This is NOT going where you expect. ;)  
> I'll add tags, characters, and warning as we go along. Don't want to give TOO much away...
> 
> I'm looking for a beta reader for this story...anyone interested?


End file.
